


gay the name! sevenMEME

by hoesheez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Poly, Shameless Smut, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesheez/pseuds/hoesheez
Summary: a very gay and memey svt group chat series, various scenarios and multiple ships





	1. vocal sluttage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gays need to get sk talking to vern again, these are their stories 🤧

_-new group chat created-_

_-joshua added jeonghan to the chat-_

_-joshua added jihoon to the chat-_

_-joshua added seokmin to the chat-_

_-joshua changed the chat name to vocal sluttage-_

_-joshua changed the name for joshua to yourgawd-_

**yourgawd**: hey yall

**jeonghan**: whaaaaaaAAAT?

**jihoon**: shua we’re literally in the same room 😐

_-jeonghan changed the name for jeonghan to dkstop-_

**seokmin**: stop what?? tf did I do? 😳

_-dkstop changed the name for seokmin to hanniesbottom-_

**hanniesbottom**: ohhhh 😅

**dkstop**: sweet boy 😘

**jihoon**: ffs

_-jihoon changed the name for jihoon to vofuckingbo-_

**yourgawd**: ok now that yall are here, we have to figure out a way to get kwannie and hansol talking again

**vofuckingbo**: lock them in a room, boom

**dkstop**: what even happened?? I was balls deep in seokmin at the time 🤧

**hanniesbottom**: 🥰

**vofuckingbo**: istfg seokmin if your voice is gone…

**hanniesbottom**: oh it’s def gone, ill need a couple days 😬

**vofuckingbo**: 😐

**yourgawd**: tf did you do to him hannie?!

**dkstop**: 😉

**yourgawd**: jesus, anyway kwannie walked in on him breaking someones back

**hanniesbottom**: like how hannie does with me every night?

**dkstop**: 😍😍😍

**hanniesbottom**: 😘😘😘

**dkstop**: 👅 🍑???

**hanniesbottom**: yes pleeeeease!!

**yourgawd**: WOULD YALL STOP FOR TWO SECONDS?!

**vofuckingbo**: now you know that’s impossible

**dkstop**: i have an idea, were going out to celebrate our music show win yeah? we just make sure they sit together, initiate conversation etc etc they’ll be back to normal in no time

**hanniesbottom**: they really should just fuck already tbh

**vofuckingbo**: kwannies too shy, hes scared hell get rejected idky tho hes fucking adorable

**yourgawd**: dUH

**dkstop**: speaking of fucking…👀

**vofuckingbo**: i will literally tear out ur windpipe, don’t…

**yourgawd**: don’t what?

**hanniesbottom**: AHAHHDGSH!!! 😂

**vofuckingbo**: TF ARE U LAUGHING FOR SEOKMIN?!?!

**dkstop**: 😂😂😂

**vofuckingbo**: fuck. you. both.

_-vofuckingbo has left the chat-_

**yourgawd**: tf just happened? 😳

**dkstop**: since were playing matchmaker here, jihoonie thinks ur sexy af, you should totally put his smol ass over your knee 😏

**hanniesbottom** : ur so rood babe 😂

**hanniesbottom**: but yeah, break his back bro!

**yourgawd**: wOT?? jihoon??? the greatest vocalist our world has ever seen?!¿¡ likes me?!¿¡ 😨😨😭😨😭

**dkstop**: yuuuuuP

**hanniesbottom** : the greatest whAT?!

**dkstop** : babe 😂😂😂

**yourgawd**: yaaaaaaaaaalllllll ive literally been jerking off into a sock while thinking about him for the past two years 😭 don’t fucking play with meeeee!

**dkstop**: THAT’S WHY THE SOCKS ARE ALWAYS SO FUCKING CRUSTY?!?! YOU NASTY ASS BITCH!!

**hanniesbottom** : im cryyyyying 😂😂😂😂

**yourgawd**: literally have fantasized about sucking him off and hearing those sweet falsettos say my naaaaaaaaameeeee 😭

**dkstop**: stay tf outta my sock drawer shua istfg

**hanniesbottom**: why havent you told him?!?!

**dkstop**: I told seokmin I wanted to eat his ass the first day we met 💕

**hanniesbottom** : and hes been shoving his tongue up my butthole ever since, bless 🙏

**yourgawd**: i cant just say that tf?!?!

**dkstop**: sighhhhh

_-jeonghan sent jihoon a private message-_

**jeonghan**: whered you go 👀

**jihoon**: my room you ASS!

**jeonghan**: shua said he wants to give you the succ of your life 👀

**jihoon**: …

_-dkstop added jihoon-_

_-dkstop changed the name for jihoon to shuasdaddy-_

**dkstop**:👀

**shuasdaddy**: 👀

**yourgawd**: 👀

**hanniesbottom**: 👀

**shuasdaddy**: come to my room, now

**yourgawd**: yes daddy!

**hanniesbottom** : ARE THOSE HIS FOOTSTEPS?! 😂

**dkstop**: biTCH ! ! !

**shuasdaddy**: b y e

**dkstop**: 🤣🤣🤣

**hanniesbottom** : 💀💀💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhu is next, then pu and finally ot13


	2. lyrical rhymerz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhu gc....dick will be sucked

_-new group chat created-_

_-mingyu added seungcheol to the chat-_

_mingyu added wonwoo to the chat-_

_-mingyu changed the chat name to lyrical rhymerz-_

_-mingyu changed the name for mingyu to theprettyone-_

**theprettyone**: has anyone talked to hansol since…..the incident??

**wonwoo**: 👀

_-wonwoo changed the name for theprettyone to thepettyone-_

**seungcheol**: wayyyyy more accurate lmao

_-seungcheol changed the name for seungcheol to cheollie-_

**cheollie**: and no, he hasn’t been home much

**thepettyone**: guess its serious then 😬

**cheollie**: what is?

**thepettyone**: with the person he brought home dummy

**cheollie**: plz hansols a dirty whore, and its admirable tbh

_-wonwoo changed the name for wonwoo to theprettiestone-_

**thepettyone**: woooOOOOWWEEe

**cheollie**: 😂😂😂

_-theprettiestone changed the name for cheollie to fakemaknae-_

**fakemaknae**: 😑

**thepettyone**: talk about accurate bahahha 😂

_-thepettyone changed the name for thepettyone to giantpup-_

**giantpup**: so then what could we do??

_-theprettiestone changed the name for theprettiestone to pupsowner-_

**pupsowner**: the vocal sluts have something planned anyway, weve gotta make sure they sit next to each other

_-giantpup changed the name for giantpup to badpuppy-_

**badpuppy**: right well lets not sit by unit then 🤔

**badpuppy**: ok so, ill sit next to hao and hannie, babe u sit next to soonie and joshie, and cheollie u sit next to channie and seokkie, then junnie can be next to kwannie and vernonie 🙂

**fakemaknae**: jesus, whos the real fake maknae 🙄

**pupsowner**: omfg I have the C U T E S T bf 😭💕💕

**pupsowner**: but bold of u to assume hannie will sit next to anyone besides seokmin 😂

**fakmaknae**: yeah especially u, he hates your mf guts 😂😂😂

**badpuppy**: ikr 🤧 sheesh u top a dom ONCE and all of a sudden they cant even look at u anymore

**pupsowner**: YOU TOPPED HANNIE?!

_-pupsowner changed the name for pupsowner to headeuthanizer-_

**badpuppy**: uuuuughhh weve talked about this 😭

**headeuthanizer**: 🙄🙄🙄

**badpuppy**: 😭😭😭

**fakemaknae**: ffs can I GO?!

**headeuthanizer**: yeh u can go back to beatin ur meat 😴

**badpuppy**: wonuuuuuu 🥺

**headeuthanizer**: whAtt

**badpuppy**: ur name 😭

**headeuthanizer**: wot about it??? 😜

**badpuppy**: don’t make me beg 🥺

**headeuthanizer** – I will later 😉

_-headeuthanizer changed the name for headeuthanizer to pupschewtoy-_

**badpuppy**: 🥰

**pupschewtoy**: 😘

**badpuppy**: you should come over, since cheollie needs privacy 👀

**pupschewtoy**: is jihoon there??

**badpuppy**: nope, just me and my fat dick ☺️

**pupschewtoy**: omw

**badpuppy**: woof 💕

**fakemaknae**: finally ffs my dick is THROOOOBBING!

**badpuppy** : ewwWWewE!

**badpuppy**: lemme see 👀

**fakemaknae**: _[sent an image]_

**badpuppy**: …..

**fakemaknae**: whAT?!

**badpuppy**: GET THAT THING A DAMN LEASH JFC!!!

**pupschewtoy** : mingyu u better be butt ass naked by the time i get there istg

**pupschewtoy**: btw you want some-

**pupschewtoy**: WTF DID THIS GIANT COCK GET HERE?!?!?¿¡

**badpuppy**: were u gonna say snaaaaaacks?!?! Cause yEs!

**pupschewtoy**: fuck the snacks that dicc could feed us for weeks 👅

**fakemaknae**: fuck yall im LEAVING!

**pupschewtoy**: no wait……..come to mingyus room….

**badpuppy**: bAbE?!?!?!?!

**pupschewtoy**: babe? 😏

**fakemaknae**: what are u….wonwoo?? 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳

**badpuppy**: I meeeean…yeah 😏😏😏 if you’re down cheollie

**pupschewtoy**: omg I fucking love uuuuuuuu 😘💕🥰💕🥰😘💕🥰

**fakemaknae**: don’t fuck with me 😭

**badpupoy**: stfu and come fuck my throat jfc

**pupschewtoy**: yaaaay ill be right there!!!!

**badpuppy**: bring chips and dip pleeeeeeeasseeee 😘💕

**badpuppy**: woooOooooOw! ITS EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL IN PERSON!!! 😍😍😍

**pupschewtoy**: WAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTFOOOOOORRRRMEEEEEEEEEEE!! 😭😭😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from my tumblr page @hoesheez, hope you enjoy my garbage


End file.
